iammatthewianfandomcom-20200215-history
Bitter Green Tea
About Bitter Green Tea Bitter Green Tea (born February 30, 2053) is a time-travelling ninja, evil scientist-in-training, professional procrastinator, and rookie artist for the IAmMatthewian Project. Although she was not born in Canada, she immigrated to the Great White North at a tender age of 3.126 years old where she has grown fiercely attached to ever since. In her spare time, she likes to take long walks on the beaches, have a romantic dinner by candlelight, and stalk her friends via Facebook while setting her display status as Offline. She also likes to string random thoughts together in the same sentences for the sake of the lulz and the whattheeffery. Her most notable works as a rookie artist include some stock arts for Matthew Williams, his faithful polar bear Kumajirou, and the War of 1812 sequence in Episode 4 of Canada EH. A distinctive style can be seen among her work as the images she produced tend to be pencil-drawn, grey-scaled line art with minimal shading. (An exception to this case is found from the War of 1812 where she diverged from her norm and used MS Paint to produce the artwork). Armed with a scanner and a 0.7 mm lead pencil, Bitter Green Tea hopes to stay close to her belief in ‘keeping it to the basics’ when it comes to her drawings. When asked what that statement actually meant, Bitter Green Tea would often reply: “You know what I mean”, followed by a wink and a thumbs up. Of course, most would argue that this response was just a flimsy cover-up to hide the fact that she is too cheap to buy an actual tablet while attempting to fake her way into making her cheapness look cool. Most would also agree that it is not working. Recently, Bitter Green Tea gave in to the temptation and bought herself a shiny new tablet (mainly because she found one on sale). Her newest artwork features the prominant use of digital-styled art, which can be seen in [APH Fake Maple]. Life Outside of the Project Bitter Green Tea is completing her training as an evil-scientist in hopes of achieving world domination. On the side, she is also working on projects including the development of a Zombie Plan and a high-range, cost-efficient, projectile device that probably won’t serve any purpose whatsoever aside for being a glorified paper weight. More Random Facts! *Bitter Green Tea uses many variations of her name including, but not limited to: bittergreentea, bitter, and BGT. *She is Cantonese and a bit of a fail!trilingualist. She speaks and writes French, English, and Chinglish (which is an odd mix of Chinese and English). *She owns a cat despite being allergic to them. *She likes to write silly, made-up autobiographies about herself in the wee hours of the morning instead of sleeping. *She is horribly addicted to tea with jasmine green tea being her favourite kind. In fact, she loves the stuff so much that she even names herself after it. *She believes that all vegetables should be cooked in pork lardon before it is deemed edible.